golden_child_kpop_bandfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love You So
"I Love You So" (네가 너무 좋아) is a song by Golden Child, and the fourth track in their first mini album, Gol-Cha! Lyrics |-|Hangul= 오랜 시간 함께한 연인 아닌 친구지만 서로 많은 걸 함께했어 그래서 나 이렇게 말하기 어색하지만 오늘은 말해야겠어 네가 우울한 날에도 이별에 가슴 아플 때도 네 옆에는 내가 서있었어 딴 사람들은 뭐래도 언제나 네 편이 되어줬어 아 그러니까 내 말은 뭐냐면 네가 너무 좋아 너의 모든 게 다 알아줘 이런 맘 맘 맘 받아줘 날 네가 너무 좋아 아직 부족하지만 이젠 날 바라봐 봐 봐 너만을 아껴줄 한 사람 어색한 모습 오글거려 괜히 장난인 척 틱틱거려도 이젠 네게 말하고 싶어 그래 그냥 넌 정말 내 거 해 You must be drained cause you be glowing 너무 예뻐 너에게 다가갈 테니까 의심 가득한 두 눈은 뭐야 그래도 널 향한 내 맘은 진짜니까 네가 우울한 날에도 이별에 가슴 아플 때도 네 옆에는 내가 서있었어 딴 사람들은 뭐래도 언제나 네 편이 되어줬어 아 그러니까 내 말은 뭐냐면 네가 너무 좋아 너의 모든 게 다 알아줘 이런 맘 맘 맘 받아줘 날 네가 너무 좋아 아직 부족하지만 이젠 날 바라봐 봐 봐 너만을 아껴줄 한 사람 잘해줄 자신 있어 난 세상 그 누구보다 너를 잘 아니까 너와 가까워질래 지금보다 더 우리 둘 그 사이에 이 선을 넘고 싶어 네가 너무 좋아 너의 모든 게 다 알아줘 이런 맘 맘 맘 받아줘 날 네가 너무 좋아 아직 부족하지만 이젠 날 바라봐 봐 봐 너만을 아껴줄 한 사람 |-|Romanization= oraen shigan hamkkehan yeonin anin chingujiman seoro maneun geol hamkkehaesseo geuraeseo na ireoke malhagi eosaekhajiman oneureun malhaeyagesseo nega uulhan naredo ibyeore gaseum apeul ttaedo ne yeopeneun naega seoisseosseo ttan saramdeureun mworaedo eonjena ne pyeoni doeeojwosseo a geureonikka nae mareun mwonyamyeon nega neomu joa neoye modeun ge da arajwo ireon mam mam mam badajwo nal nega neomu joa ajik bujokhajiman ijen nal barabwa bwa bwa neomaneul akkyeojul han saram eosaekhan moseub ogeulgeoryeo gwaenhi jangnanin cheok tiktikgeoryeodo ijen nege malhago shipeo geurae geunyang neon jeongmal nae geo hae You must be drained cause you be glowing neomu yeppeo neoege dagagal tenikka uishim gadeukhan du nuneun mwoya geuraedo neol hyanghan nae mameun jinjjanikka nega uulhan naredo ibyeore gaseum apeul ttaedo ne yeopeneun naega seoisseosseo ttan saramdeureun mworaedo eonjena ne pyeoni doeeojwosseo a geureonikka nae mareun mwonyamyeon nega neomu joa neoye modeun ge da arajwo ireon mam mam mam badajwo nal nega neomu joa ajik bujokhajiman ijen nal barabwa bwa bwa neomaneul akkyeojul han saram jalhaejul jashin isseo nan sesang geu nuguboda neoreul jal anikka neowa gakkawojillae jigeumboda deo uri dul geu saie i seoneul neomgo shipeo nega neomu joa neoye modeun ge da arajwo ireon mam mam mam badajwo nal nega neomu joa ajik bujokhajiman ijen nal barabwa bwa bwa neomaneul akkyeojul han saram |-|English= For a long time, we were friends not lovers We did a lot together So it’s awkward for me to say this but I have to tell you today On days you were feeling blue On days you were heartbroken I was there next to you Whatever anyone said I was always on your side So what I mean is I like you so much, everything about you Please know this, please accept my heart I like you so much, although I’m not good enough Please look at me I’ll be the one to care for you This awkwardness makes me cringe So I try to act like I’m joking but Now I want to tell you Please just be mine You must be drained cause you be glowing You’re so pretty, I’ll go to you Why are you eyes filled with such suspicion? But my feelings for you are for real On days you were feeling blue On days you were heartbroken I was there next to you Whatever anyone said I was always on your side So what I mean is I like you so much, everything about you Please know this, please accept my heart I like you so much, although I’m not good enough Please look at me I’ll be the one to care for you I know I can be good to you Because I know you better than anyone else I wanna get closer to you I want to cross the line between us I like you so much, everything about you Please know this, please accept my heart I like you so much, although I’m not good enough Please look at me I’ll be the one to care for you Category:Songs